zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Burn Out
}} " " is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix and on September 15, 2018, on Discovery Family. Synopsis Discovery Family Their latest adventures have exhausted our heroes, but they agree to go on a treasure hunt. Netflix Feeling worn down, Zak and the gang decide to take a break. But their vacation is cut short when Sassafras tells them about the Stone of Time. Plot Exhausted from fighting, the crew of the 7C's plead Zak to return to Marituga to relax and recuperate from all the adventures. A little frustrated for his desire to get home, Zak grudgingly accepts and leads them all to Marituga. Once there, on their way to some special springs, the crew is stopped by Sassafras, who tips them on the Eye of Chronos in exchange for the treasure they find in it. While Zak's friends beg him to leave it be, yet his curiosity has been piqued, but the entire crew isn't convinced until Sassafras admits that she'd also hired Flint's help for the treasure in which he'd receive the Stone of Time. While still exhausted, the 7C's decide to go after the Eye of Chronos before Flint finds a way to Blazz. Cece navigates the crew to a vortex from Beru to Blazz, but are soon located by Golden Bones and the crew of the Demoniac. The Chaos is pushed to the limits as they try to evade the Demoniac, until they finally evade him well enough to reach the vortex, all the while followed by Flint, unbeknownst to the 7C's. Upon reaching the Sea of Fire, the crew tries to avoid fiery explosions and fix the Chaos, which is exhausted after their encounter with the Demoniac. Flint soon reveals himself, passing them by. At his sight, Zak tries to force the Chaos to go at full speed once again, but their soon followed by the Demoniac once again. The Chaos, getting worse by the minute, is being attended by Caramba, but Zak must go help him, as his exoskeleton was damaged trying to fix the ship. Zak abandons Caramba, pressured to rejoin the others in the fight against the crew of the Demoniac, only to find as they evade a huge jutting rock from the sea, Crogar falls into the fire and dies. Zak is snapped back into action thanks to Calabrass, who reminded him that if they find the Eye of Chronos, they could turn back time and save Crogar. Now within distance of the island that houses the Stone of Time, the remaining of the 7C's are stuck between reaching the island and evading the Demoniac. At last, Cece suggests Zak that he go ahead, and insists that if he is successful, no matter the current consequences, they'd see each other again. Using the plank, Zak flies ahead to the island, where Flint had already anchored to and had gone off to search for the Stone of Time. Zak turns in time to find that the Demoniac had hit the Chaos while trying a head-on attack, but failed, sinking into the Sea of Fire. Steeling himself with little hope, Zak takes off and goes to find the Eye of Chronos. Upon finding the cave filled with treasure, he sees Flint and his crew taking hold of the Stone of Time. Zak then calls on the Eye of Aeria and manages to take the Stone of Time. He then replaces it with one of the eyes on Calabrass' hilt and calls upon the Eye of Chronos. Immediately, they return in time, particularly when Crogar was moments from dying and Caramba was stuck in his exoskeleton. Knowing what was to come and much more grateful for his friends, Zak helps Caramba, who then finally fixes the Chaos while Zak, almost a few seconds late, also saves Crogar. When the crew finally evade the Demoniac, Zak's friends offer to hurry to the island, but now that the Stone of Time was gone, Zak assured them that everything would be okay, and commands them to return to Marituga for the rest that they all wanted and deserved. Characters Main Characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Clovis * The Chaos Minor Characters * Sassafras * Flint * Golden Bones * Carver * Skeletons Trivia * This episode took place before "Trial by Fire" since the Blazz waypoint isn't open yet. * Crogar's fate was foreshadowed by Zak when he said, "The next time we have a problem, we can go back and fix it! You know, avoid someone getting hurt, like Crogar". * This is the first episode where a character dies, though it is later reversed. Interestingly, this is also the second time-travel themed episode of a ZAG Heroez show after "Timebreaker" from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. de:Das Auge von Chronos Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes